Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) may reduce NOx emissions produced in diesel engines. The application of EGR requires high levels of boost provided by a turbocharger, and, in engines configured to operate with highly variable exhaust gas recirculation rates, a wide turbocharger operating map. Such demands may be provided by a two-stage turbocharger. However, the inclusion of two stages increases the complexity of maintaining the turbocharger within its surge and choke limits, particularly during transient operating events.